TBJLSSSBHDB
by schizoidpixiehallucination
Summary: This was written in celebration for debauchery. Comstockery is not welcome. Rated M for sex, bestiality, foul language.


**The Bestial Jungle Love, Sweaty, Steamy Sex, Booty-Hump Devine Book**

**An Entertainment**

Dedication

Bereft thou, of all desires

I call upon thy noble fires

To gather 'round me

For to engulf me

How can a man, in his coldness, thrive

And not know thou art alive?

The Players: Shanti, Kaa, Shere Khan

Scene I

(Man Village, after dark. All is silent save for a few flickering fires and chirping crickets. Enter Shanti from her sleeping hut)

**Shanti-** Can't sleep! Ere camest Mowgli to the village, my dreams were pleasant, slumber undisturbed. I used to harken unto crickets choir, their song did lull me to sleep so! I remember I did sing, to lull the Jungle Child, he followed my song to territories unknown to him, so the powers behind Voice are indeed tempting, as the music and dance they bring prove true to the people of my village. And when Mowgli learned to use the Voice, such stories! None can boast to rival the interest I have for what lies beyond our shut gates, for the jungle! While others laugh or argue, or hiss at his tale, I am left wanting, even unto these hours haunting-best suited for the revelry of witches' gale…

(The wind howls through the gates from the forbidden foliage, and carries a voice soothing)

**Voice-** Come and see! Come and see! The lilies dance in moonlit pond, to orchestras of frog and reed, conducted by enchanted wand!

**Shanti-** (shocked) Maharajah! Spirit or man, I fear thee unto death!

**Voice-** Neither spirit nor man am I, but that which awaits thy company-beyond the wooden bar-gather thy courage! Save your breath! Thy journey is not far…

(Shanti leaves the village for the Voice outside the gate, in a seemingly hypnotized fashion)

Scene II

(In the darkest part of the jungle, Shanti, searching for the Voice, stops 'neath a gigantic tree)

**Shanti-** Whither went whom I heard? Searched have I, 'neath stars and stones, moss and peat. Ahai, Ahai! I thirst, and methinks me lost in arboreal shire, methinks I shouldst take this fallen bough for seat, and retire.

(She sits, and is lifted into the canopy of the jungle, in the tail of Kaa. Enter Kaa)

**Kaa-** It seems to me that I gave found, another man's cub, reaped, from the ground!

**Shanti-** Are you the voice-whom I heard- outside the village gate? Take me, I prithee, before the sun should rise, before it is too late!

**Kaa-** I am-that is, if you believe-that voice which did sway and vex, prepare thyself, my little child, who wandered far into the wild, for a night of serpentine sex!

(Kaa glides his stiff but smooth body across Shanti's belly and breast, and proceeds to flick his tongue in her ear. Shanti stretches and sighs as Kaa wraps around her, his tail going down her throat for a few moments of foreplay, then into her rectum)

**Kaa-** (whispering) I am going to eat you…

**Shanti-** Please do! Please do!

(Kaa flicks his tongue around her clit, hours of oral pleasure pass)

Scene III

(Morning in the treetops, Shanti asleep in Kaa's coils, Kaa rears his head above the entanglement and smacks his lips)

**Kaa-** She sleeps! She sleeps! And for the hour she is mine! Is mine! A meal to devour!

(Kaa proceeds to squeeze her, and places his gape over her protruding foot, she awakens)

**Shanti-** (struggling) In the bright rays of the sun, that ever-exposing Sun of Ra, I can plainly see that thou art Kaa. Mowgli, with whom thou art well acquainted, has told of your deadly maw.

**Kaa-** (takes mouth off her foot) I care not for stories he hath painted, I curse the day he escaped my jail! You, my dear, aren't so lucky-lo! Somebody pulls at my tail!

(At the base of the tree, Kaa's head appears to search out the caller, Enter Shere Khan)

**Khan- **Ah, Kaa, his fire burns me; my tail is not for a candles wick. I have searched for thee to relieve my pain; I present unto you-with pride-my dick!

(Shere Khan reveals his long, slimy, pink penis, and grabs Kaa by the throat and brings him in close)

**Kaa-** O master, not again! Come thou tomorrow, for another lick-

(Khan places Kaa's mouth on his penis, Kaa is taken under the spell and begins to suck, his coils loosen and Shanti is free. From the treetops, she espies the resplendent coat of Shere Khan. She leans for a closer look on a weak branch, which breaks with a snap. Shanti falls from the treetops and lands with a thud. Shere Khan pulls Kaa off his dick with a pop and tosses him to the ground)

**Khan-** (approaches Shanti, trampling a bewildered and dazed Kaa) Well now, what have we here? A woman's cub, I see. Didst thou Kaa, in thy coils, try to hide her away from me?

**Kaa-** (coming out of his trance) She is thine, O Great Striped One, to do with what ye please. I was merely keeping her, for thee, of course, in the trees.

**Shanti-** (to Khan) Shere Khan, I beseech, that you do not take my life. But have me for a little while, and treat me as thy wife.

**Khan-** (to Kaa) So bold, she! To offer me her trembling and submissive form. Women, that I know of, neither hunt nor kill with fires, clubs, or gun storm. Worthy then, is this waif, to feel my yearning worm!

(Khan mounts/sodomizes Shanti; both are joined in the entanglement of Kaa, whose penis found its way into Shanti's mouth. Hours pass. After sex, Shanti grooms Shere Khan's fur)

**Shanti-** (grooming) And now I've known the jungle (or the jungle has known me), but soon I fear I must return, to the village, to Mowgli. I know, however, that the jungle resides outside my door. I will return my love, my all, to be your little whore!

Close:

And so we leave, in Limbo, and all-abiding trust, the infernos of the Jungle to the Gurus of Lust!

Fin.


End file.
